The goal of the project is to improve the restoration of function following the severance and repair of peripheral nerves in man. We have developed a method of sutureless fascicular perineurial repair by tubulization with hypoantigenic collagen (telopeptide-poor collagen membranes) or polyglycolic acid tubes. In conjunction with this, we have developed quantitative methods of evaluating nerves electrophysiologically and histologically. We plan to: (1) Develop improved materials and methods of tube repair using hypoantigenic collagen or polyglycolic acid tubes. (2) Compare tube nerve repairs to standard suture nerve repairs using quantitative physiologic and histologic methods in experimental animals.